


Legend of Zelda Ocarina of time

by lunarlover98



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Deku tree - Freeform, Kingdom of Hyrule, Kokiri Forest, Saria - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarlover98/pseuds/lunarlover98
Summary: This is the tale of the Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of time.  From the very beginning.





	Legend of Zelda Ocarina of time

The sounds of the horses thundering hoofs was nothing compared to the beat of her own heart playing in her head. Clutched to her chest, an infant squealed out in anger and discomfort.

She longed to stop running, longed to cuddle the baby close and comfort him. But there was no time. Already her husband was dead, stabbed through the chest multiple times by people who had sworn to always stand by him. Fellow soldiers, fellow friends, all betrayers.

They were coming for her next. Not only her but the baby she had struggled so hard to bring into the world. Her husband had been convinced and told her to leave before he had talked to his fellow soldiers. 

Instead of listening she had followed behind him, her baby sound asleep in his sling wrapped around her chest.

She had watched as her husband had stood strong and defiant, asking questions, deflecting lies. 

Had watched the blood stain the tunic he had worn in favor of plate armor. 

She turned to look behind her, turned to see how much of a distance she had on the soldiers that chased her, and missed the upturned root of a tree. She swore she heard it snarl as it snagged her ankle, sending her tumbling forward.

In the split second she had to think, her body contorted to protect her sleeping child. Her teeth bit through the tip of her tongue as she fought to keep quiet with the pain radiating through her entire body. 

Already her ankle was swelling, already she could barely hobble from tree to tree, and yet she tried. Tried until her tired legs and aching lungs refused to continue, and she collapsed to her knees. 

Sobbing, terrified, alone, she didn’t see the small child walk out of the dense trees. Barely caught the flash of green clothing, tidy hairs, and kind manners.

“Hello?” she jolted, prepared to see soldiers with pointed weapons and disdainful eyes. “My name is Saria.” Instead it was a child, barely more than eight years old.

“Where are your parents?” she demanded quickly, quietly, fearfully.

“The Great Deku Tree is my guardian, but I have no parents. I was born of the forest.” A tiny smile, aged far older than what she appeared to be graced her lips.

“You are a Kokiri child?” she breathed out the words like they were her salvation. 

“Yes.” Saria was quiet for a brief moment as she cocked her head to listen. “The soldiers you are running from are getting closer. You need to hide now.”

The woman sobbed loudly, unable to mask the sounds any longer. “please. Please hide us. There is nowhere we can go.”

“I cannot. We are not allowed to bring adults into our world.” The woman hunched her shoulders, her hand stroking over her child’s head. 

“Can you take him? He is nothing more than a baby.” She extracted him from his sling, holding him tightly in one last hug. His puff of blonde hair tufted around his head as his dark green eyes held tears that fell slowly.

Before Saria could protest, the baby was deposited in her arms. “Please keep him safe Saria. I know he cannot stay forever; I know he is not one of you. But please, this is his only chance at life.”

It seemed as though her decision was already made, and Saria turned, disappearing into her forest home for safety. She did not go far however, taking a moment to watch over the mother for as long as she could.

When the soldiers came, when they used her injured and defenseless body as target practice for their weapons, Saria turned and fled to the Deku Tree. The infant was cradled in her arms as tightly as she could, his face covered with her own tears.


End file.
